dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Copperstripe
"We waited a while for him, but the apprentices were ready to explode. We couldn't wait any longer. And when we came back after the assessment to talk to him, he wasn't even in his den!" — Copperstripe about Maplefur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 5 Copperstripe is a dark golden ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Copperkit is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2 as a kit of Shadowclan, the son of Mossbranch and Liontuft. - Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Copperpaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Silverblossom. - Rainheart's Love Allegiances Copperpaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Silverblossom. - Chapter 1 Silverblossom and Maplefur are seen leading their apprentices toward the thorn tunnel. Copperpaw bounces alongside her and asks what they're learning today. She looks at him in amusement and says she thinks it's time they went over some battle moves. The four head into the forest. - Chapter 2 Depthwater is organizing patrols and asks Crowmask to lead a patrol to remark the WindClan border with Ashcloud, Rosebreeze, Silverblossom, and Copperpaw. All but Silverblossom go to the deputy, and Crowmask sees her sitting with Copperpaw, calling her again and telling her that Copperpaw can come as well. Silverblossom says something to Copperpaw before padding over and reminding Depthwater that Stormstar said it was alright if they had the apprentices assessments today, adding that they were about to leave. Depthwater recalls that Stormstar is going with them, looking past her to see the clan leader stepping out of his den. Silverblossom nods and says that he wanted to oversee the apprentices assessments. Depthwater dips his head and tells her he's sure the apprentices will do very well. As Silverblossom turns away, Copperpaw, Timberpaw, Flamepaw, Bloomfire, Milkblaze, Bluerain, and Stormstar await her return. While Rainheart and Poppywing are hunting, they hear shrieks and snarls. Rainheart recalls that Timberpaw and his brothers are supposed to be completing their assessment, but something has clearly gone wrong. When they reach the clearing, they find the cats fighting two foxes. Copperpaw and Timberpaw are pressed against the bushes at the side of the clearing, their fur bristling as Flamepaw and Bloomfire crouch in front of them protectively. After the fox releases Bloomfire, Copperpaw and Timberpaw run to her side and look down at her anxiously. Copperpaw whimpers that they can't take on two huge foxes like that, and Timberpaw glares at him, telling him they're about to be warriors and to stop whining like a kit. The fox shakes Flamepaw loose and sends him flying straight into Copperpaw, knocking him off his paws from where he was crouched by Bloomfire. After the fox chases Stormstar away, Milkblaze tells them that they need to leave and to help the wounded. Flamepaw and Copperpaw help Bloomfire to her paws, letting her lean on them. As they head back through the trees toward camp, every cat is silent and solemn, processing the fact that their leader will not return with them. - Chapter 3 Behind Flamepaw and Bloomfire, Timberpaw is leaning on Copperpaw, his eyes wide as he trembles, still stunned. Copperpaw watches him worriedly, saying that he's never seen him like this. While explaining to Depthwater what happened, Milkblaze looks over his shoulder and says that the apprentices weren't badly injured, thank StarClan. After Depthstar appoints Cobratail deputy, he says that he would like to make Flamepaw, Copperpaw, and Timberpaw warriors, as they fought bravely in the fight against the foxes, and that's enough of an assessment for him. The brothers exchange excited looks before they quickly move to the front of the crowd. Copperpaw is the second cat to be made a warrior, after Flamepaw. When Timberpaw interrupts his ceremony, Flamepaw exchanges a confused look with Copperpaw. - Chapter 6 Rainheart is tossing and turning in his nest, too excited about his future kits to sleep. Copperstripe whispers from his nest "Rainheart, for StarClan's sake!", and Rainheart turns to see that he accidentally sent a tuft of moss flying into his face. Copperstripe sneezes and glares at him, asking if he can please stay still and sleep. Rainheart flattens his ears and apologizes. The next day when Rainheart is rushing back from the medicine den to the nursery, Rosebreeze says his name and blinks as he whisks past her, and beside her, Copperstripe starts to speak. Rainheart ignores them and races into the nursery. When Rainheart goes outside the nursery while Poppywing kits, he's surprised to see many cats in the clearing watching him curiously. Ashcloud is the closest, sitting beside Copperstripe. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Copperstripe is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of Shadowclan with an apprentice, Song. Copperstripe is listed under Allegiance Update 1 and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of Shadowclan. Copperstripe is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, and Allegiance Update 5 as a warrior of Shadowclan with an apprentice, Applepaw. Copperstripe is listed under Allegiance Update 6 as a warrior of Shadowclan. - Chapter 5 Bloodkit sees Copperstripe and Flameheart speaking with Cobratail. Their apprentices, Song and Stripedpaw, sit nearby, looking excited. Copperstripe asks where Maplefur is. Cobratail is surprised he wasn't with them, as he said he would help access the apprentices. Flameheart says Maplefur never showed up. Copperstripe adds that they waited a while for him, but the apprentices were so excited they couldn't wait any longer. He also says that when they came back after the assessment to talk to him, he wasn't even in his den. Cobratail assumes Maplefur is out hunting and says he'll speak to him about it when he returns to camp. - Chapter 11 Copperstripe and Ashcloud are pushing sticks into the roof of the warriors den when Rosebreeze starts kitting. She yowls and they freeze, looking at the nursery. - Chapter 13 Copperstripe is just leaving the dirtplace when Depthstar and Bloodpaw return to camp with Dewstorm. At dawn when the clan awaits news on Dewstorm, Ashcloud wonders what will happen if he dies and Shadowclan is left without a medicine cat. Copperstripe lowers his head and responds that Starclan will tell them what to do. - Chapter 16 Applepaw is mentioned to have been apprenticed to Copperstripe. When Cardinalpaw is apprenticed to Bloodfur, Ashcloud breathes that Depthstar should know better than to give Bloodfur an apprentice, as it's surely a bad idea. Copperstripe agrees, adding not to forget what Hawkfeather said about him. Bloodfur grows anxious. - Chapter 17 When Depthstar announces that the clans are under attack, Copperstripe asks who would do this, suggesting Deserve. Depthstar responds that they have no reason to fear Deserve, as he was a kit and they haven't seen him for seasons. Later when Bloodfur is thinking about the cats who wronged him, Copperstripe is listed as one of them. - Chapter 18 When Bloodfur returns to camp, Copperstripe looks at him and growls, "It's him." - Chapter 30 Swiftstalker sees Copperstripe laying in the clearing with a ragged wound in the side of his neck, supposedly dead. - Chapter 32 When the clan grieves for the dead after the battle, Boost is seen resting his chin over Copperstripe's shoulder. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Copperstripe is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Copperstripe is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "Oh, StarClan, we can't take on two huge foxes like that!" -Copperpaw during the fox attack in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 2 - "Rainheart, for StarClan's sake! Will you please stay still and sleep?" -Copperstripe when Rainheart tosses and turns in his nest in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 6 - "Where in StarClan's name is Maplefur?" -Copperstripe in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 5 - "We waited a while for him, but the apprentices were ready to explode. We couldn't wait any longer. And when we came back after the assessment to talk to him, he wasn't even in his den!" -Copperstripe about Maplefur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 5 - "StarClan will tell us what to do." -Copperstripe on what will happen if Dewstorm dies in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 14 - "But who would do this? Deserve?" -Copperstripe about the murders in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 17 Character Development and Origins Copperstripe was created to be the brother of Flameheart and Timberstorm, and the son of Liontuft and Mossbranch. He was originally described as a white tom with golden brown patched shoulders, van head, tail, and front right leg, with reddish brown stripes on them. It's noted that he cares most about his clan and dislikes rogues and rain. copperstripe.JPG tree2.JPG tree3.JPG Gallery Tumblr opnh74s9h31wprd47o1 1280.jpg|Copperstripe's design Tumblr_op8y1loXTQ1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Copperstripe and the clan accuse Bloodfur of murder Videos Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Starclan cats Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Toms Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters